We All Need Somebody to Lean On
by xDestiel
Summary: Kairi and Namine are best friends. What happens when an argument gets deadly? Based on RL experience except the near-death/death of Kairi


**Welcome to the fabulous world of Earth & Space Science! **

**HAHA, just kidding :D **

**So, I'm writing a oneshot. Kairi and Naminé are my main characters. There's also Demyx, Roxas, Sora, and some Axel. This is an event that happened to my best friends, involving me. I happen to be Demyx in this situation. **

**So, it may be a oneshot, but if you want me to continue I may. I have no clue whether a story will develop from my depressing plot bunnies. It depends on if I get reviews and stuff. **

**On with the display of Symbolism! **

***I Am a Line***

Naminé sat beside of the most annoying person in the world this morning. Damn you, public transportation. Damn you, high school! She had no idea what to expect when she got there. Maybe Kairi would be in one of her moods again? Maybe the uber-nerd Zexion was sitting with them again. Naminé sighed internally; _today is going to be a long day_.

She sat down at the usual table with her usual friends, minus a few who ride later buses. Kairi, Larxene, Xion, and Zexion were seated at the usual table already. "Hey Kai?" Naminé asked her best friend.

Kairi looked at Naminé with a death glare. "She's in a pissy mood," Zexion mouthed at Naminé.

'_No shit, I didn't notice.' _Naminé rolled her beautiful eyes; her strongest feature. Kairi got up and walked out.

She turned to Xion. "Will you go to the library with me today?" Naminé asked. "Kairi's in one of her moods."

"But I don't want to go," Xion grumbled.

"I'll go too," Larxene whispered to Naminé and Xion.

"Fine, let's go," Xion sighed.

The three, very beautiful girls walked through the cafeteria exit. One in a psycho mood, one in a defensive mood, and one was very concerned.

"Yo, is the library open?" Naminé asked before seeing the people inside the glass windows. "Let's go."

Naminé through the door open and walked through, a gust of wind caught her flawless hair and everyone turned to stare. Naminé was very pretty, but she grew up with people telling her she's ugly.

They took a seat at the biggest table in the room, and soon Kairi walked over. _When did she get here? _

Naminé only came in here this morning to check out a book. **Flyte**. Book two of the Septimus Heap **Magyk** saga. Kairi followed her suit, and watched Naminé as she checked out the desired book. They walked back to the table, taking a seat.

Naminé could see the sadness in Kairi's eyes. "Kai, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Bull shit. I want the truth."

Kairi made sure that Xion and Larxene were involved in their own conversations before she answered. "You know how my mom doesn't like Axel because he's bisexual?" Naminé swallowed a lump before nodding. "She's looking for stupid excuses to ground me."

"What have you been grounded from?"

"The computer, the phone, and she threatened to take my cell phone away."

"But why?"

Kairi shrugged before pulling her phone out of her pocket. "Because I had it on charge. If she thinks she's taking this away from me, she has another thing coming."

She sighed. "I'm living for two reasons. My friends and family are in the same category and Axel is obviously the other reason, but I guess he can go with the friends' category."

Naminé looked at the table. "Yeah, this has to do with Axel?"

"Mmmhm, and well last night we were talking about naming kids."

"You have about four billion."

"No, we narrowed it down to four."

"That's nice. But you're just a freshman in high school; don't you think it's a little early to be thinking about kids?"

"I'm talking about in the future. Like, eight years from now."

"Do you really think you're gonna be together in eight years?"

"Thanks, you just defeated my reason for living." Naminé glanced up at Kairi's face; it was nothing but serious.

"Thanks for thinking about me," Naminé mumbled under her breath. "Okay."

"You're seriously pissing me off right now."

" . . ."

"I'm going to take this chair and fucking kill your ass."

"Well go ahead, if you're dead that means I have no reason to live," Naminé admitted. Of course Kairi took it the wrong way.

"Yeah, I hope you're happy when I'm dead." Kairi said, grabbing her bag and walking towards the exit of the Library.

"Yeah, I'll be so happy." Naminé said back sarcastically.

Naminé felt like bashing her own head into the table until she started bleeding. God, why are girls so difficult?

Naminé sat in silence for a while, then she seen Demyx and Kairi walk through the library doors together. Naminé locked eyes with Demyx and looked away quickly. Then, first period bell rang. "Naminé!" Demyx shouted, trying to catch up with her.

"Whatever," Naminé screeched and walked away as fast as her legs would carry her.

She ran into Sora in the hallway. She shook her head. Naminé ran up the steps as fast as she could go, and rushed into first period; Algebra 1. Oh, she had never been so happy to see the fat bitch in the front of the room.

Naminé took her seat in the back of the room, and soon enough; Demyx walked past his original seat and to the front of the room. "Demyx!"

"No, I don't want to talk to you."

"Come back here and I'll explain."

Demyx faltered, but walked to the back. He brought his stuff, so he sat down. Naminé explained exactly what happened.

"She said that you said you told her to kill herself."

"I did not! I was being sarcastic."

"She said that she hopes you kill yourself."

"I will," Naminé admitted, looking into Demyx' eyes. "I'm serious."

"You will not."

"Wanna bet?"

Demyx sighed, he knew Naminé would try. She already cut herself.

"I'll get Xemnas to talk some sense into you." Demyx walked forward and whispered into Xemnas' ear.

"That's stupid, Naminé."

She shook her head and pulled out her book. Naminé needed to read.

*I Am a Line*

Around sixth period, Naminé passed Sora in the hall. "Sora, have you seen Kairi? I need to apologize to her." Naminé couldn't stand for Kairi to be mad at her for more than two seconds.

"Yeah, Demyx went to go check on her; they said she checked herself out. Then Demyx followed her home . . . Demyx thinks she's . . . _dead."_

A thousand thoughts swirled around in Naminé's head. _Oh god. Oh good gracious, sweet child o' Mary Poppins._

"I never told her why. I never told her why I hate Axel. She'll never know! I have to go, Sora!"

"She'll never know what?"

No use wasting your precious breath, Sora. Naminé was already out of sight.

*I Am a Line*

**So, what do you think? Should I go on writing? Leave me reviews telling me what YOU want to happen. **

**Kairi dies. **

**Naminé rescues Kairi just in time, and tells her everything. **

**Demyx loses his mind, kills the alive Kairi; and when Naminé tries to save her **_**STAB!**_** :D**

**Tell me what you wanna happen, or if I should continue it. (: **


End file.
